


Foxy Lady

by SolarRay



Category: Super Fatty RPG - Again (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Anthropomorphic, Attempt at Humor, Furry, Gen, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Science Experiments, Slime, pharmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarRay/pseuds/SolarRay
Summary: The mad pharmacist kitsune has done it again, in terms of scientific breakthrough. She managed to create an elixir that can stave off the stamina issue most spirits seem to have. While this can benefit everybody in the end, it can also be a disaster if it fell into...more dubious control.





	Foxy Lady

Foxy Lady

There's a bit of slime that just won't get out. Out of where? Well, asking where it is will only get you complete, utter silence. Anyways, that bit of T.M.I can be  
ignored...for now. You have an errand to complete. The process of getting it done was long and arduous. Like all the other "tasks" you've done.

Humph!

You swear the people who thrown these jobs your way got a sick kick out of it...

Street lights lit the sidewalk an eerie pink as you hovelled near the building. 

What felt like an half-hour has passed, the opaque glass door stood before you. Finally. An unearthly aroma immediately invaded your senses quickly.  
You felt revitalized soon after. A short walk to the counter brought to a familiar face, or rather chest. Henriette's chest.

The fox lady's attention was trained on you. Her superior height has forced her to bend to get a look at you. It was a bit hard to do considering her big...predicament.

"Hello there! Good to see ya back around here.", she said in a heavy Southern accent.

Mm-hmm. While this woman can be quite too much sometimes, it was nice to see her.

You got out a glob of slime from your non-existent pocket and presented it. 

There it is. Henriette's big eyes shot right open in surprise. It was not long before a slightly crazed smile graced her snout. Oh no.

As always, she snatched the glob out of your hand without hesitation before running towards the back room.

Sounds of clicks and clacks echoed throughout the store. Same as usual. A few minutes later, a rather loud explosion caused the entire building to shake! You fell to your knees right after clonking your chin on the counter. Ow.

Heels can be heard clacking as the scientist announced her return.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?"

An urge to roll your eyes had to be quelled.

You got up as Henriette begun her explanation of the concoction she held in a vial.

"I've noticed there's been an ongoing problem amongst the spirit community. People of all sizes are starting to disappear! While this problem is not new, it has become more troublesome, as of late. Rather it's being eaten by a monster in uncharted territory or simply dissipating into nothingness; creatures just up and left."

Yeah. 

"I think those missing people all have one similar cause, stamina. A soul's essence always begin to waver the farther someone lingers away from town. Consequently, their stamina staggers a chance of survival. I don't like that. The slime you've got me seems to be the perfect solution", the furry pharmacist drawled.

You nod in response.

"...I want you to try it out."

Huh? Why, you?

She gave you a look that promised...something if you don't go through with this.

You have a feeling the outcome won't be pleasant.

So, following her example, you snatched the vial out of her paw and took a light drink.

The taste was something indescribable.

Before you could think further, a funny feeling over came you.

Sights and sounds started to become muted only to intensify a hundredfold.

It fell like you were falling...because you are!

What's going on!?

…

Henriette was equally surprised. She would have never expected something like this to happen. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed herself? The little guy was easy to catch.  
They gave her a look of absolute contempt. She responded with a nervous chuckle.  
"I'm very sorry! Tryna' to rush myself has caused this...seriously, I'm so sorry."


End file.
